Moving In
by purplecat41877
Summary: Roger moves in with Chloe and the turtles after he and Chloe get back from their honeymoon and receives a special gift.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, and Mr. Stapleman are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Moving In**

The 28 year old turtles were hanging out in the living room eating pizza and watching action movies. Their 20 year friend Chloe Stapleman was helping her new husband Roger move his stuff over to the house since he was planning to move in.

"How's the project going, Donny?" Mikey asked.

"It's good but I want to check it over to make sure everything's fine," Donny replied.

"Can't wait to see it," Leo said.

"Actually, we'll need to wait for Chloe and Roger to come back here," Donny said.

"Speaking of Chloe and Roger, how long does it take to move out of his apartment?" Raph inquired.

"Depends on how much stuff is being brought over," Donny said.

* * *

Chloe and Roger were at the apartment that Roger had been sharing with his older brother. Mr. Stapleman had rented the trailer for them and was helping out with putting Roger's stuff into it.

"I'm glad you agreed to move in with the turtles, my grandparents, and I," Chloe said.

"It'll be great to get to know them better since we're all family now," Roger said and then he and Chloe kissed on the lips.

Just then, Mr. Stapleman came outside with a box. He put the box inside the trailer and said, "Looks like it's just going to be me living here now."

"We'll still come and visit," Roger promised.

"You're also welcome to visit us, Mr. Stapleman," Chloe chimed in.

"That's great and feel free to call me Trent outside of work," Mr. Stapleman said. He owned and managed a computer store. He had promoted Chloe to assistant manager on her 20th birthday. That was the same day Roger proposed and Chloe accepted.

"Ok, Trent," Chloe agreed and then asked, "Roger, how much more do we have?"

"Only a few more boxes," Roger replied.

"Sounds like the two of you can handle it from here," Mr. Stapleman said.

* * *

The turtles were practicing in the dojo. Leo was having them work on speed and balance.

"Why do we need to work on speed and balance?" Mikey asked.

"We need to keep on top of our skills so we don't forget how to use them when needed," Leo replied.

"You do have a point since my balance needs some serious work," Raph admitted.

"Same with my speed but my balance could also use some work," Donny admitted.

The turtles went through an obstacle course which required the use of speed and balance. Raph was the first one out, followed by Leo, then Donny, and Mikey ended up winning the challenge.

"Now I want each of you to try to get past me and get to the water fountain," Leo instructed, getting into a defensive position.

"Not a problem," Raph said with confidence. Mikey and Donny nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first," Mikey volunteered. Then he got out his nunchucks, ran towards Leo, flipped over him, and drank from the water fountain once he reached it. "All right!"

"I'm next," Raph declared. Then he got out his sais and charged towards Leo who blocked him and threw him against the wall. Meanwhile, Donny used his bo to jump over Leo, run to the water fountain, and drink from it. "I can't believe I lost."

"Obviously, charging into Leo wasn't the answer," Donny said.

"Good job, everyone," Leo said, bowing. Mikey, Donny, and Raph also bowed. After that, the four of them left the dojo.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. Just then, Chloe and Roger entered the room.

"Roger, would you come with me for a bit?" Donny asked, walking over to Roger.

"Sure, no problem," Roger replied and then he and Donny walked out of the room.

Donny had Roger follow him upstairs. They stopped when they got to the room that was to the right of the one at the end of the hall.

"I need you to close your eyes," Donny instructed.

"You got it," Roger agreed, closing his eyes.

Donny opened the door and led Roger inside. Then he turned on the light and said, "It's safe to open them now."

Roger slowly opened his eyes and saw musical equipment in the room and a desk. He turned towards Donny and asked, "When did you do this?"

"When you and Chloe were on your honeymoon in Hawaii," Donny replied.

"This is the best thing you've ever done for me," Roger said, throwing his arms around Donny who returned the gesture. They released each other a few moments later.

"Leo plays guitar occasionally if you decide you want someone to play music with," Donny said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Roger said.

"Ready to go back downstairs?"

"Good idea since your brothers and my wife might start wondering what's taking so long."

Donny nodded in agreement and then shut the door. He and Roger chatted happily on the way back to the living room.

* * *

Later, the turtles were watching an action movie in the living room. Chloe and Roger had recently gone to bed.

"Why did you want to see Roger?" Mikey asked Donny.

"I turned one of the empty rooms into a music studio for him while he and Chloe were on their honeymoon in Hawaii and I wanted to show it to him," Donny replied.

"Hope he liked it," Raph said.

"He loved it," Donny said.

"Maybe Roger and I can play together sometime," Leo said.

"I told him that you occasionally play the guitar and he said he'd keep it in mind," Donny told Leo.

The turtles continued to watch the movie while chatting. Once the movie was over, they said good night to each other and headed upstairs to their bedrooms.

The End


End file.
